Chaotic Love Story Part 7 Confrontation
by Raven Chaos
Summary: Reposted. Part 7. Tenchi has by his own hands taken the life of a loved one. Though the past can easily be remedied in his situation, how can one live with such a sin? Please R&R so I'll know whether or not to write the 8th and final chapter.


Tenchi Muyo: A Chaotic Love Story.  
Chapter 7, Part 1: confrontation   
Disclaimer: Don't sue me, Dammit!!  
  
Authors note: The series is finally reaching it's end...The next chapter after this will be the final  
of the series. Also...please note the fact I finished writing this at 12:30 in the morning...if the writing makes  
no sense, that's because only weird thing smakes sense to me at night.  
Tenchi's voice: "Forgive me...for I have sinned...by my own hands, one of my dearest friends  
has died...How can I ever forgive myself...? It's the next episode...Confrontation."  
A Chaotic Love Story. Part 7- Confrontation.  
Like sewing needles clicking against silken thread, tiny little probes weaved about torn tissues,  
knitting togethor flesh, muscle, vein, and nerve...nanomachines replacing lost blood at a quickened pace...  
Those in which could not be fixed were replaced...  
All the while...her pale eyes stared at the overhead light, unblinking...lifeless...  
Tenchi had stood there before where Ryoko's body had laid in Washu's lab for a record of five  
seconds...before he dashed out of the house altogethor and got sick in the bushes...  
His whole body shook, despite trying to regain his composure. All he could do was stare down at  
the mess he had made in the shrubbery...which really didn't help matters at all. He felt lightheaded...  
He felt sick...he felt scared...  
  
He couldn't face anyone...the look in their faces was like a brick smashed over his head...the sadness   
in their eyes...even if they said it wasn't his fault...that if he hadn't acted, Ayeka would be the one of Washu's cold slab...  
But still...they're eyes screamed "Murderer!", "Monster!", and "Demon!". He had taken Ryoko's life   
with his own hands...  
He looked down at his hands...They still shook.  
Ryoko's blood had stained these hands...  
Upon his own sword...he had impaled her...  
  
The wound he had recieved from Ryoko's blade stung...biting at his nerves.  
  
He looked around...he was alone...He could never face them...not with such a sin on his soul...  
He ran...  
  
He ran until his lungs burned and his legs threatened to shatter...and then he ran more...  
Running...far away...escaping...  
Ayeka wiped a solemn tear from her eye as she left the lab, her other arm in a sling, broken from the battle only an   
hour ago...Tenchi had fled upon the sight of Washu's machines working on Ryoko's lifelessbody...but she had forced herself   
to stay...to bear witness to a great burden...  
Ryoko was dead...nothing could change that...perhaps Washu had the answer to it, but now she wouldn't speak of it...  
Washu had been silent and mournful ever since Tenchi had carried the doll that was Ryoko into the house...  
The look in Washu's eyes...  
Ayeka buried her face in her hands and wept...  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder...Tatsuhito hugged her close...Ayeka burying her face in her brothers shoulder.  
"Sshh...let it out..." Tatsuhito said softly.   
"...It's all my fault, brother..." Ayeka sobbed. "It's all because of me...Damn myself!"  
"...Nonsense..." Tatsuhito lifted her chin, wiping a tear away. "...Ayeka...rest assured...what happened...happened.   
All we can do is hope...and wait..."  
"...Perhaps...I wish I hadn't pushed on to Tenchi so hard as I did...I wish he had never chosen me!" Ayeka bawled into   
her brother. "Ryoko...Ryoko, she's the one Tenchi should have chosen! Not me! If..If he had done so...this never would have come to pass...."  
"Now now..." Tatsuhito patted her back gently.  
"...I am unworthy of being Tenchi's wife..." Ayeka closed her eyes and broke down against him...  
"Ayeka...enough..." Tatsuhito said sternly but genty. "Don't punish yourself...Tenchi had taken it as his sin...and right now...  
I believe he needs his wife now more than ever..."  
Ayeka sniffed and nodded. "Yes...thank you, Yosho..." she hugged him tightly, tears still flowing freely. "...Please...  
comfort the others...especially Sasami..."  
"I will...worry not..." Tatsuhito nodded. "Be off now..."  
Tenchi sat high above the land...on a cliff's edge overlooking the world...  
The land spread out before him...sunset drawing near...  
He drew his knee's up to his chest, hugging them close...  
It took everything...his will...his love for his family...his honor...to keep him from hurteling himself off the cliff and to the other world...  
*But what about her?* a voice nagged. *Selfish boy...*  
Tenchi closed his eyes.  
*you kill yourself, you'll just hurt her.*  
...Ayeka...  
the voice was right...  
"Lord Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi jumped at the broken silence.  
"A..Ayeka..! You scared me..." Tenchi took a moment to gather himself...to wipe dried tears from his face.  
Ayeka nodded and walked out onto the cliff. "...I apoligize for disturbing you...I know you're in mourning...you probably wish your time alone..."  
"N..no, it's okay..." Tenchi shook his head. "I'm alright...I just needed a second alone..."  
Ayeka stepped closure and hugged Tenchi, burying her face in his chest.  
Tenchi hugged back, leaning his head against hers.  
"...Don't blame yourself, love...it's my fault..." Ayeka whispered into him.  
Tenchi shook his head. "No...it's my sin...my deed..."  
  
A long silence fell...  
  
"...We should....go see her..." Ayeka said.  
"...I...I can't...I can't ever look at her again..." Tenchi stepped back.  
"...Tenchi...Washu could have her revived within the next hour...of all things, you should be the first thing she see's." Ayeka said.  
Tenchi frowned and faced the setting sun. "...I...I don't know..."  
"Then...you must know...there's only one way to know...and that's to go talk to her..."  
"Dammit, I know...But...I just can't make myself go back there..."  
"If not for her...do it for me...confront this..." Ayeka wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her cheek against his back.  
Tenchi hung his head. "...Okay...for you..."  
  
  
"Tenchi...com here..." Washu said in a rather wooden tone as Tenchi set foot into the lab.  
Tenchi approached where Washu stood in front of a monitor, millions of small screens flashing across it of random events, some Tenchi could recall.  
"This is..." Tenchi arched a brow.  
"...A record of Ryoko's every memroy." Washu finished his sentence.  
"...um..."  
"Before I revive Ryoko...I made it a note long ago, if this were to happen, to make sure none of her brainwaves were warped...Since she wasn't   
born like a natural organism, naturally, as her creator, I have the keys to get into her head and poke around as I see fit."  
"Why?"  
Washu ignored his question. "Tenchi...I have a question for you..."  
"Sure..."  
"...If I leave what I have here alone...chances are, she'll remember everything directly to the point where you ran her through...If I gave   
you the chance...would you delete the memories of the past few days?"  
Tenchi didn't even pause.  
"No."  
Washu arched a brow. "You sure? She might try to kill Ayeka again, or even herself..."  
"...And if I decide to erase her memories...that means that I'll have committed a great crime against her...by erasing her memories...I won't do it.   
By that, I refuse."  
Washu looked at Tenchi with tired, questioning eyes...then shrugged and turned back to her consul. "...Then step through the   
door on your left...you'll find her there...and I'll send her life data back into her cerebral system...meaning, once you speak your peace, she'll be all hunky dorry."  
"Thanks...Washu..." Tenchi said as he vanished through the chamber door, which sealed behind him.  
  
Washu glanced at where Tenchi had stood...  
With a single finger, she pressed a button, letting out a saddened sigh.  
It was cold in the chamber...  
Ryoko still lay on the cold surgical table, but the machine that had pached her was now gone...leaving just her, in a metal-walled,   
cicular chamber, with a black grid floor.  
  
She looked so peaceful now, Tenchi thought...  
He allowed a hand to brush over her cheek, feeling her icy skin...  
She looked...just as she had...before her eyes went dark...  
Tears welled in his eyes...  
He gently lifted her up so she was sitting up. He felt disgusted by it...treating her like a stuffed doll...but it was like this that he could hold her...  
  
Soon, he cradled her in his arms...like he would a child...His eyes closed tightly, thin tears sliding down his cheeks.  
  
It had been like this...many hours ago...  
He could still feel her hand on his cheek...  
Her cold...icy...hand?  
  
Tired, gentle yellow eyes met his as he looked down at the beautiful doll he held...  
To be continued... 


End file.
